


Regression

by cricri



Series: Münster Drabbles [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: Zwischen den Ohren, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regression: In der Psychoanalyse ein zeitweiliger Rückzug auf eine frühere Entwicklungsstufe in der Persönlichkeitsentwicklung.</p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/15602.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regression

**Author's Note:**

> **Episodenbezug:** Zwischen den Ohren  
>  **Länge:** 99 Wörter mit Titel [seinerzeit dachte ich noch, man darf *höchstens* 100 Wörter verwenden ...]  
>  **A/N:** Verdammt schwer, in einem so kurzen Text eine Pointe unterzubringen. Aber versuchen wollte ich es doch mal. Und die Idee habe ich seit dem Ansehen von Zwischen den Ohren :) Ich hoffe, das ist nicht zu kryptisch!  
>  Originalpostingdatum: 26.10.2011

***

„Moment – ziehen Sie mal meinen Pullover an.“

Boerne warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. „Sind das die ersten Anzeichen einer Regression auf frühpubertäre Verhaltensweisen?

„Was?“

„Ziehen Sie mich demnächst an imaginären Zöpfen, um Ihre Zuneigung auszudrücken?“

Das lief irgendwie in eine völlig falsche Richtung. „Ich wollte doch nur sehen, wie Sie meinen Pullover ausziehen …“

„Ausziehen, aha. Sie reden sich immer weiter rein, Thiel.“

„Ich meinte doch nur … ach, vergessen Sie’s.“

…

„Jetzt geben Sie mir Ihren Pulli schon endlich.“

…

„Zufrieden?“

Thiel streckte die Hand aus.

„Was soll das denn werden?“

„Ich ziehe an imaginären Zöpfen.“

* Fin *


End file.
